Peg Leg Pete
This article is about Pete, the classic Disney villain. For the Toy Story villain, see Stinky Pete. And for the Superted villain, see Texas Pete Peg Leg Pete has known Mickey since Steamboat Willie. Since then he has done nothing but pester and attempt to outdo Mickey. Interestingly, Pete himself predates Mickey by almost three years, he made his debut in Disney's Alice Comedies series. He first appeared in "Alice Solves The Puzzle" as "Bootleg Pete" a bear-like creature who was a collector of crossword puzzle and tries to steal a rare and valuable one from Alice. Also before Steamboat Willie, he was an enemy of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, often competing with him for the love of Sadie, or as she is known today, Ortensia in cartoons like "Oh, What a Knight". Steamboat Willie thumb|left|130px|Pete in Steamboat Willie. In the first cartoon with sound Steamboat Willie Pete and Mickey made their first and third appearance. Pete was captain of the steam boat and would never give Mickey a break. From beating Mickey on the head to bashing him into the ground Pete has done anything that he could do to hurt him taking enjoyment with every swing. Back then, Pete was considered more of a jerk and a bully than the villain he is known as today. Darkwing Duck Peg Leg Pete makes cameo appearance non speaks, in the Darkwing Duck episode "In Like Blunt", where all those villains bidding a the Stole at S.H.U.S.H. Agency List. Goof Troop Pete appeared as Goofy's neighbor in the TV show Goof Troop. He works as a used-car salesman and lives with his family which consists of his wife, Peg; son, PJ (Pete Jr.), daughter, Pistol; and their dog, Chainsaw. He plays as a mean and very demanding figure who thinks that what he does is better than whatever anyone else does. He also shows a soft side to his neighbors but never has them speak of it. House of Mouse Pete appears in other different episodes of House of Mouse such as Mickey to the Rescue. In House of Mouse Pete plays a major role as a greedy Landlord who is plotting to take over the cartoon club. Peg Leg Pete's House of Villains The villainous Peg-Leg Pete and the all other villain henchmens takes Disney various Villains over the House of Mouse with the song: "It's Our House Now", The House into Pete's House of Villains. Runaway Brain Julius is a giant hulking Frankenstein-like version of Pete that was created by Doctor Frankenollie. A monster (of fairly low intelligence) who hosts Mickey's brain for a short time. He has been identified by some as Peg Leg Pete because of the physical similarities and the missing leg. Kingdom Hearts Pete is the most willing servant of Maleficent. Collecting Heartless for her even after she dies. You first meet him when going to Yen Sid's house. Pete is busy trying to make him a heartless but fails. Though you meet him there you will not fight him till later in the game. You meet Pete next in the Olympus Coliseum and you have to beat him twice. Once while protecting Meg and once before the cave collapses. Be careful in the second fight because it is timed. Epic Mickey True to form as Mickey Mouse's archenemy Pete is back and ready for action in the video-game Epic Mickey - where he is already back to his evil ways and causing trouble for Mickey. Small Pete Small Pete is the first version of Pete Mickey meets. One night, Small Pete crashed his boat in the World of Gremlins and all the Gremlins kicked out Small Pete and he proved it's an accident and his log is in the ship. He started to stay in the Asia Boat Ride forever. Mickey first meets him that he should help him find his log. In the village, he should get the log and show it to Bennet to prove his innocence. If he doesn't or trade it to Shaky, he'll battle a Blotling Horde with Seers, Spatters and Sweepers. Good Ending: Small Pete starts to rebuild World of Gremlins. You'll get this if you got the log. Bad Ending: Small Pete begins to sulk in the Colosseum. You'll get this if you trade his log or never get it at all. Note: Both endings mean that these are the struggles you have faced or you have avoided. Big Bad Pete Nicknamed Big Bad Pete, Pete first appeared when Mickey enters Mean Street. If Mickey helped Small Pete, he gets some E-Tickets and the Small Pete pin. If he doesn't, he gets nothing. If Mickey redeemed Petetronic, he gets a Power Spark and Redeemed Petetronic pin. If he destroyed him, he gets some E-Tickets and the Defeated Petetronic pin, but he's not happy about it. If Mickey defeated Hook and freed the Sprite, he'll get both, the Captain Hook and Hook vs. Pete Pan pin from him. He gets a Spark after Mickey rounds up the Bunny Kids. Good Ending: Big Bad Pete gives the citizens of Mean Street fireworks. Bad Ending: Big Bad Pete starts to be angry and scare the citizens. Note: Both endings mean the way you treat others. Petetronic Petetronic is the robotic version of Pete in Tomorrow City. Petetronic causes a ruckus and he needs to stop damaging Tomorrow City. Strategy If Mickey wants to increase the Thinner capacity, he should deflect his discs and throw Thinner at him and when he's jammed and gets hit, he'll disappear and gets the Defeated Petetronic pin and E-Tickets, but Big Bad Pete is not happy about it. If Mickey wants to increase the paint capacity, he should deflect his discs and throw Paint at him and when he's jammed, he tells Mickey to go to Big Bad Pete and gets a Power Spark and the Redeemed Petetronic pin from him. Good Ending: Petetronnic, Nova, Sparks and the other three Gremlins ride on the Rocket Ride. Bad Ending: The digital image of Petetronic appears and scares the gremlins away and he should have survived. See Big Bad Pete up here. Pete Pan Pete Pan is Wasteland's version of Peter Pan. Captain Hook caged his Sprite and Pete Pan was left in Skull Island, he couldn't fly, Pete Pan will fight Hook if his sprite is saved. He'll warn Mickey and fight Hook. Defeating Hook and saving his Sprite makes Mickey get both pins. Pete Pan won't fight him as he's defeated. In the good ending, he fights Captain Hook and Hook slashes and he laughs at him. If Mickey saved his Sprite and returns to Pete, he'll give him the Hook vs. Pete Pan pin. If he doesn't he gets nothing. Colonel Pete Colonel Pete is Pete's ancestor from Bog Easy. He tells him "not to toss the reel into the thinner". Mickey must thin out the wall by the Beetleworx Generators and complete it. He'll be happy when he helped Colonel Pete. When you enter the Blot, you have to battle Colonel Pete as he's forgotten. Note: If you helped every version of Pete, there are fewer enemies to fight. Category:Disney Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bullies Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Outlaws Category:Mickey Mouse Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Usurper Category:Rivals Category:Greedy Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Outright Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Feline Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Kidnapper Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Parents Category:Recurring villain Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Dictator Category:Brutes Category:Con Artists Category:Pirates Category:Gamblers Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Jerks Category:Barbarian Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Thugs Category:Evil Cooks and Chefs Category:Misogynists Category:Neutral Evil Category:True Neutral